


Red and Black

by WingsSave



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsSave/pseuds/WingsSave
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi have had a crush on each other since middle school but they didn't tell each other. The GoM and Seirin could tell They liked each other so they decide to do something about it. But what? And will Akashi and Kuroko get together finally?





	

**This story has not been checked by a beta and I'm sorry if there are spelling/grammar errors. Also I apologize if the characters are OOC. This is my first time writing a KNB story.**

**I don't own KNB or the characters.**

* * *

 

Kuroko walked into Maji Burger to get his favorite vanilla milkshake when he heard an annoying voice.

"KUUUURRRROOOOKKKOOOOCCHHHIII" He dodged the yellow haired GoM member.

"Hello Kise-kun" Kise fell straight to his face when Kuroko dodged him.

"You're so mean Kurokochii" he cried.

"Hey Testu" Kuroko turned around and saw his best friend from middle school Aomine.

"Hello Aomine-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Me and that idiot on the floor where getting some food."

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT AOMINECHII! Anyway, Kurokochii would you like to come to my Christmas party?"

**Kuroko POV**

I looked at Kise and stayed silent.

"Please Kurokochii. I invited everyone and you're the only one left to invite." I looked at him blankly and then looked at Aomine.

"It's true Tetsu." Aomine then walked closer and bent to my ear whispering.

"Akashi is coming too." My eyes widened a fraction but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Fine Kise-kun I will go." Kise then started jumping up and down.

"YAY! I will text you the details later tonight. Let's go Aominechii." He then pulled Aomine off. I sighed and went to go order my milkshake.

**Aomine POV**

"Oi Kise!"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going with the plan to get those two together?" He stopped and turned to me. When he did I was a little shocked, I have never seen Kise this serious.

"Yes Aominechii. They deserve to be happy with each other. But they are both too stubborn to admit their feelings." I was shocked to hear Kise so serious.

"Okay" We started walking again.

**Akashi POV**

I got a text from Ryota earlier inviting me to a Christmas party with everyone. I told him I would go, but what I didn't know was how much I might regret the decision. I finished the work my father gave me and headed to my room. I unlocked my phone to open a new message from Ryota. It was the details for the party.

_To: Everyone_

_From: Ryota_

_Subject: Party details_

_Here are the details for the Christmas party I'm throwing. It will be on December 15 at 6:00 pm. You can bring gifts for everyone if you want. You should dress casual. It will be held at my house. If you don't know where that is ask one of the GoM. Not me because I will be busy decorating and modeling._

I sighed when I read it. I locked my phone and went to my computer. I was wondering what to get Tetsuya for Christmas. I had gifts for everyone else but him. No one knew but I was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya since middle school. I was a real jerk with the way I treated Kuroko in middle school. I'm glad I was defeated by Kuroko, he brought the real me back. I then got a good idea for a gift for him. I typed into the search bar.

**Kise POV**

I sent out a mass text to the GoM and their team members about the details of the party. I was bouncing with excitement. I had a brilliant plan to get Akashichii and Kurokochii together. Akashichii doesn't know that I knew he is in love Kurokochii. I could see the looks they give each other when the other is not looking. I can't wait for them to be a couple.

**Kuroko POV**

I got my milkshake and went home. "Tetsuya!" my mother glomped me. "Hello mother" I looked at her. "How is my little boy doing"

"I'm good mother. Where is father?"

"He is in the living room." I got my mother off me and went to the living room. "Hello Father" He looked up at me.

"Hello Tetsu. How are you my son?"

"I'm good I was wondering if a package has arrived yet."

"I'm not sure. I didn't get the mail today your brother did."

"Okay father Thank you" I walked away and went upstairs to my brother's room. I knocked and heard a come in. I went in to see my brother reading on his bed.

"Hello Takehiko"

"Oh hey little bro. What's up?"

"I was wondering if a package came in the mail today."

"Actually there is one it's on my desk" I go over to his desk and see the small package. I pick it up and head out of the room. "Hey Suya is that for him?" I look over at Takehiko, I smile a little. "Yes it is Hiko" I walk out of his room and went to my room. I locked my door as soon as I shut the door. I opened the package and smile. I grab the item and examine it, I then wrap it in red and gold paper. When I was done my phone buzzed. I grab it and unlock it, I saw a text from Kise.

_To: Everyone_

_From: Ryota_

_Subject: Party details_

_Here are the details for the Christmas party I'm throwing. It will be on December 15 at 6:00 pm. You can bring gifts for everyone if you want. You should dress casual. It will be held at my house. If you don't know where that is ask one of the GoM. Not me because I will be busy decorating and modeling._

I sighed and put the event in my calendar. I lock my phone and put the present in my closet with the other presents.

_~Time Skip :P Onward To the Party~_

I packed my bag with everyone's gifts and headed to Kise-kun's house. I arrived about an hour later. I knocked on the door and stepped back. Kise threw the door open and yelled. "KUROKOCHII YOU'RE HERE!" I winced at how loud he was. "Oi Tetsu come on in. Everyone but Murasakibara is here." I nod and walk into the house. I went straight to the tree and set my bag down by it. I looked around and all I could say was Kise really out did himself with the decorations.

**Akashi POV**

I noticed Tetsuya had arrived, he was as beautiful as ever. I looked away quickly so no one would notice me staring at him. I walk over to him and sat next to him. "Tetsuya."

"Hello Akashi-kun. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good" It got silent between us. The silence lasted about 10 minutes, I opened my mouth to say something but then Ryota's voice interrupted me. I glared at him and I could see him shiver.

**Kise POV**

I saw Akashichii sit next to Kurokochii and talked for a little bit. They were silent for 10 minutes and I decided to start one of my games I planned. I went to the mic. "Alright everyone it is time for a game" What I didn't know was that Akashichii was going to say something. I felt his glare and shivered, I continued to talk. "This game is truth or dare everyone sit in a circle and the GoM have to play." I put the mic down and got in the circle. The circle included me, Aominechii, Kurokochii, Kagamichii, Akashichii, Murasakibarachii, Midorimachii, Takaochii, Tatsuyachii, and Momoichii. "Okay! Let's start! I'll go first since this is my game. Kagamichii truth or dare?" I looked at everyone and they nodded without Akashichii and Kurokochii noticing. Everyone was in on getting Akashichii and Kurokochii.

**Kagami POV (brief moment)**

I nodded at Kise letting him know I am ready to start the plan.

"Truth"

"Who are you dating Kagamichii?" I blushed. I didn't expect him to ask that at all.

"Aomine" I whispered from the corner I could see Aomine smirking.

"Anyway my turn. Kuroko, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like someone?" I smirked at him.

**Kuroko POV**

My eyes widen a little but went back to normal and kept my emotionless face on.

"Yes Kagami-kun I do. My turn. Midorima-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not have your lucky item on your for 5 turns" I look at Midorima-kun with a blank face. He looked at my shocked. Everyone did actually except Akashi-kun.

"I will not do that Kuroko."

"Yes you will Shintarou." I heard Akashi-kun say. Midorima shuddered and I knew immediately that Akashi-kun glared at him. "Fine." He got up and gave the lucky item to me.

**Midorima POV (brief moment)**

I couldn't believe Kuroko would give me such a horrible dare. Anyway I gave him my lucky item and nodded to Kise.

"Okay. My turn. Akashi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I smiled in my head the plan was going perfectly. "I dare you to hold Kuroko for 5 turns." Akashi looked at me with no expression. "Okay. Kuroko come here please." I saw Kuroko get up and sit in Akashi's lap. I could see a faint blush on Kuroko's face.

**Akashi POV**

I was a little startled that Shintarou would give me that type of dare. But I wouldn't admit it though. "Okay. Kuroko come here please." I see him get up and walk over to me with his expressionless face. He sat in my lap and I put my arms around his waist. "My turn." I smirk and see everyone but Tetsuya flinched. "Daiki, truth or dare?" I smirked at him, I could see him shudder. "T..truth" I heard him say quietly and I smirked. "Daiki what is your most embarrassing moment in middle school. He paled.

**Aomine POV**

I shudder when I hear him say my name.

"T..truth" I was scared of what he wanted me to confess. Akashi smirked at me and said the worst question ever. I know I paled. "I..I..I w…wont s..say" I cant believe I just said that to Akashi.

"Yes you will Daiki unless you want a dare that is worse than this question." He glared at me. "F..fine." Everyone leaned closer to me and I sweat dropped.

"In middle school people were talking about a ghost playing basketball in an unused gym. I didn't believe it and went to the unused gym. I heard bouncing of a basketball and I opened the door with my eyes closed. I said "Hey I wanna….." I saw no one there and started freaking out and then I heard "Hello" I screamed like a girl and huddled into a ball saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb your rest. Please don't kill me please don't kill me." But then the "ghost" said my name and I turned to find Tetsu." I blush as everyone laughs.

"Oi! Be quiet. It's my turn now." Everyone settled down.

"Momoi, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said hopefully. She was the only one other than Akashi and Tetsu who didn't know what the plan was. "I dare you to hug Kise for 3 turns." She pouted but got up and hugged Kise with a disgusted face.

**Kuroko POV**

The game went on for 15 minutes and it was Kise's turn.

"Kurokochii truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Perfect!" He shouted "I dare you to kiss Akashichii for 2 minutes." This time I actually showed my expression. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't want to but because I never back down I was going to do it. I could tell Akashi was glaring at Kise. I guess that means he doesn't want to kiss me, I wasn't going to lie I was a little disappointed. I got up and made my way over to Akashi and sat in his lap facing him. I could tell everyone had their phones out and were moving closer. I look at Akashi's mismatched eyes. His eyes are really beautiful. I leaned in and close my eyes. I touch Akashi's lips and felt sparks, I was a little startled and jumped a little but no one noticed.

**Akashi POV**

I heard Ryota dare Tetsuya and glared at him. He shuddered but looked excited. But then I saw Tetsuya get up and walk over to me. I was shocked because I didn't think he would actually do this dare. He always seems to exceed my expectations. He sat in my lap facing me, I could tell everyone was getting closer with their phones. Just wait until this dare is done and you all are punished. I look into Tetsuya's sky blue eyes. I always loved his eyes. He leaned in and closed his eyes. I also closed my eyes and felt sparks when his lips met mine. I felt Tetsuya jump a bit. I brought Tetsuya closer and deepened the kiss.

**Third POV**

Everyone got their phones out and pulled up their cameras. They moved closer to the two and started filming or taking pictures when Kuroko started leaning in. When Akashi pulled Kuroko closer, everyone's jaws dropped. They didn't think Akashi would do that since he is well Akashi Sejiuro. They then noticed the small kiss was turning into a make out session.

**Kuroko POV**

I felt Akashi pull me closer and deepen the kiss. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. The kiss was getting heavier and heavier. Until we heard Kise cough and say time was up. I pulled back and hid my face with my bangs. I got up and went back to my seat. I could feel everyone look at me.

"Okay I think that is enough truth or dare for now" Aomine-kun said. I could see everyone nod and sat on the couch and the floor. "I think it is time for presents!" Momoi said when she came to. She had fainted apparently when the kiss got heavier. "I agree." Everyone said except me and Akashi. I got up and grabbed my bag. "Can I pass mine out first?" I asked. "Sure Tetsu" I started passing out they gifts to everyone.

"Can we open them now or should we wait Kuroko?"

"You can open them now Kagami-kun but I want everyone to open them one at a time. First Murasakibara-kun."

"Okay Kuro-chin." I watched Murasakibara-kun open his gift and his eyes light up. He pulled the candy maker out. "Thank you so much Kuro-chin" I heard Tatsuya-kun whisper

"What have you done Kuroko?"

"Okay now Midorima-kun" I watched Midorima-kun open his and gasp.

"Kuroko there is no way you got"

"I did Midorima-kun" Midorima-kun actually got up and hugged me.

"How Kuroko"

"I have my ways Midorima-kun."

"What did you get Shin-chan" Takao-kun asked.

"I get to meet Osa ana and I can bring one guest."

"Oh wow Kuroko" I hear Takao-kun say. "Okay next is Aomine-kun." Aomine-kun opened his gift. "Holy Shit! Tetsu!" He hugged me and rubbed my head.

"I'm glad you like the basketball."

"Hell yeah I do you got my favorite band to sign it."

"Next Kise-kun." Kise-kun happily unwrapped his gift and squealed. "OH MY GOD!" He jumped up and down and pulled out a model magazine that was signed by his favorite idols. "Okay next is Kagami-kun." Kagami-kun opened his gift and laughed. "I didn't think you would actually get me the first edition" I nodded at him.

"Thanks Kuroko for the first edition shoes."

"Okay now Akashi-kun" I looked at Akashi-kun and hoped he liked it. He opened it and actually looked shocked. He pulled out the custom made watch. Everyone gasped. It was a gold and red watch that had a complicated design on it and on the face of the watch was a picture of him and his mother. The hands of the watch were black with Akashi-kun's name and his mother's name with R.I.P next to his mother's name. He looked at me, he got up and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug. Which surprised everyone. I hugged back. "Thank you Tetsuya."

**Akashi POV**

I watched everyone open their presents and then it was my turn to open Tetsuya's gift. I opened it and was shocked. I pulled the wrist watch out and examined it. It was a custom made watch that was gold and red with an intricate design on it. The face had a picture of my mother holding me. The hands of the watch were black with gold writing. They had my name and my mom's name on each hand, next to my mom's name was R.I.P. I looked at Tetsuya in shock that he got me such a precious gift. I got and went over to him. I hugged him tight, he hugged me back.

"Thank you Tetsuya"

"Your welcome Akashi-kun" I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked back and I did something that surprised us both I kissed his cheek. He stared at me shocked. I was shocked too but didn't show it. "Everyone else open your presents Tetsuya and I will be back." I grabbed Tetsuya's arm and pulled him to the porch. "What is it Akashi-kun?" He looked confused.

"I wanted to talk you about the kiss."

"Oh okay" I could Tetsuya blush. I chuckled and pulled him to me.

"Tetsuya, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Akashi-kun?"

"Ever since middle school I had felt something I hadn't felt for a while, actually since my mother died. At first I ignored it and when we went into our final year of middle school everyone started to change and I didn't like it. Then Murasakibara challenged me to take the captain position I was aggravated. But because of that challenge I changed and did things I regret now. Like when we messed with your childhood friend and I am greatly sorry. But while I was locked away in my head I thought things over and I realized my true feelings. But by the time I realized them everyone had split. I was hoping you could bring me back to my normal self and you did. I am forever grateful to you. But I have these feelings since middle school and I now want to tell you what I feel." Tetsuya nodded a little shocked at my speech.

"I love you Tetsuya" His block on emotions dropped and I could tell he was shocked.

**Kuroko POV**

When Akashi-kun finished his speech I looked at him shocked but didn't show it. Then he told the most amazing thing I wanted to hear.

"I love you Tetsuya" My mask dropped and looked at him shocked.

"A..Akashi-kun…I" I looked away.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same Tetsuya. I just wanted to tell you." He started to walk away but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait" He stopped and turned around. I then threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled back

"I love you too Akashi-kun" He looked a little shocked but then put his arms around my waist. "I'm glad you do Tetsuya. Will you be my boyfriend?" I nodded my head and hugged him. He hugged me back. I could see a flash of light but I didn't really care right now.

**Akashi POV**

I saw the flash of light and turned my head. I saw everyone watching us and some had their phones out. I glared at them harshly, they all jumped and ran back inside. I then turned back and put my head on Tetsuya's head.

"Tetsuya from now on call me Sejiuro."

"Okay Aka…Sejiuro-kun"

"You don't need to put an honorific on it"

"I know but it is hard not to and can I call you Sei-kun instead, it is shorter than Sejiuro."

"Of course my love. Let's head back inside and finish with presents."

"Okay" We walked back inside and everyone is whispering to each other and Satsuki fainted. They looked over at us waiting for us to say something. But instead of saying anything we sat on the couch and I pulled Tetsuya into my chest. Riko, Ryota, Takao, and Reo all squealed. I put my arm around Tetsuya.

"Let's continue with opening presents."

"But Akashichii I want to know what exactly happened out there."

"Ryota." He flinched back at my tone.

"Okay Okay all that is left is for you to pass out your presents and open yours."

"Pass them out Daiki."

"Okay Akashi." Aomine passed everything out and everyone opened theirs. Then it was Kuroko's turn to open my gift to him. He looked at the gift and then opened it. He looked confused since there was only an envelope in the box. He took out the envelope and opened it. He took out the tickets and his eyes light up.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone watched Kuroko open his present. When they saw how happy his eyes looked they knew whatever he got was the perfect gift.

**Kuroko POV**

"Oi Tetsu what did you get?"

"I got two tickets to a milkshake taste testing exhibition." I was so happy that I hugged Sei and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sei-kun"

"Your welcome, love." Momoi fainted again and Kise giggled. I yawn a little and look at everyone.

"So what else can we do Kise-kun."

"KUROKOCHII call me by my first name please!" Kise looked at me. I then felt Sei glare at Kise.

"He will do no such thing Ryota"

"But Akashichii!"

"No Ryota. That is final. Remember I'm the absolute one here not you" Sei continued to glare at Kise. Kise then backed off and ran to his senpai.

"Tetsuya let's get going you look really tired"

"I'm fine Sei-kun." Just as I said that I yawned.

"Come on love let's go"

"Fine" I pouted a little. Sei pulled me up and grabbed all of our gifts. He called his driver to come pick us up.

"Tetsuya I was wondering how you got a photo of my mother and me."

"I asked you father. He was shocked that I came to him and not you but when I told him why I needed it he gave it to me immediately." He looked at me like I said something foreign. "My father helped you with a gift for me?" I nodded.

"He really does care about you Sei-kun. He just is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You will have to ask him yourself" He sighs. His driver arrives and packs all of our gifts. We get in the car and Sei pulled me into his chest.

"Tetsuya would you like to stay over at my house?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll contact your parents when we get there." I snuggle into Sei's chest and fall asleep.

**Akashi POV**

Tetsuya snuggled into my chest and fell asleep. I look at him and rubbed his head. He really is an amazing human being. I'm glad I can finally show my soft side to Tetsuya. I kiss his head and smile. We arrive at my house and I see Tetsuya is still asleep on my chest, so I get out and pick him up. I walk into my house and navigate the halls to my room. I lay him down, go to the bathroom and start the shower. Once the shower was at the correct temp, I hoped in. While in the shower I thought about the events that occurred today and how it ended. When I am done showering, I get changed and go back into my room to see Tetsuya awake. He was laying down looking at the ceiling in thought. He didn't realize that I walked back in. He sigh but then smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on him. I laid next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned and looked at me.

"Hey did you carry me up here?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to wake you up." He turned to face me and pecked my cheek.

"Thank you Sei-kun"

"You don't need to thank me love." I tighten my arms around his waist and kiss his head. I feel him relax and his breathing even out. I listen to the rising and falling of his chest and fall asleep as well.


End file.
